1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a MOS transistor, particularly to a method of fabricating a MOS transistor which is excellent in high density and high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In order to improve the integration of MOS integrated circuit devices, it has been vigorously carried out to reduce the dimensions of a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (hereinafter referred to as a MOS transistor) element formed on a semiconductor substrate. A typical method for fabricating the MOS transistor is disclosed in the literature entitled "design of CMOS ultra LSI", pp 59 to 62, authored by Takuo Sugano and published on Apr. 25, 1989 by Baihukan.